Reptirron
Reptirron was the name of a series of robots that competed in Series 4, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. It lost in Round 1 of Series 4 and 6, performing only slightly better in the Seventh Wars, reaching the second round only to lose to the eventual heat winner Firestorm 5. Robot History Series 4 Reptirron barely moved at the start of its first and only battle against Pussycat and Milly-Ann Bug. Pussycat struck it at the front with its disc, severing a cable, and the petrol that was driving the saw started to leak out. This caused it to burst into flames after Sergeant Bash's flamethrower was fired. Refbot attempted to extinguish the flames but it kept burning. Sergeant Bash then dragged it over to arena flipper where the flaming Reptirron was thrown through the air and eliminated from Series 4. After the battle Refbot extinguished the flames. Series 6 Reptirron the Second did very little in its only battle of Series 6 against A-Kill, Sabretooth and Terrorhurtz. It had radio transmission problems from the start and struggled to move. When it finally got moving, Terrorhurtz got its axe stuck in the top of the body and dragged it over to the flame pit. Terrorhurtz held it there and Shunt attacked it with his axe. It eventually escaped and drove over to the arena wall where it broke down completely and was counted out by Refbot, eliminating it. Series 7 Reptirron the Second performed better in this series than in the previous two, making it out of Round One for the first time against Aggrobot, Zorro and Ripper. It was very aggressive and continuously flipped Aggrobot, only once getting stuck on top of it. It was a lot more active as well, and didn't appear to have any reliability issues. As Zorro had been flipped over by Ripper, the judges' decision was between Ripper, Reptirron the Second and Aggrobot. Reptirron the Second went through with Ripper to Round two. In Round two, its battle against number two seed Firestorm 5 didn't go nearly as well. Firestorm 5 flipped Reptirron the Second almost from the start and pushed it into Shunt's CPZ. It attempted to self-right, but the flipper wasn't powerful enough. Firestorm 5 then continuously flipped Reptirron the Second up against the arena wall until it was wedged at just the right angle for Firestorm 5 to flip it out of the arena. Live Events Following the end of Robot Wars, Reptirron the Second continued make the odd appearance on the live event circuit and fought in a few battles during the Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2004, it's unknown currently who it fought but it lost both battles it was in. Shortly after, it was retired from combat due to chassis fatigue. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 (+1 from qualifiers) *Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots that Won in Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robots from Gloucestershire Category:Roaming Robots Competitors